


A Valid Use of Office Resources

by aoigensou



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fic within a Fic, Humor, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maya is left to her own devices for a little while, what sort of mischief can she get up to on the internet? And what exactly is Hot Lawyer Love? P/E in a way, even if just in Maya's twisted mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valid Use of Office Resources

**Author's Note:**

> One from the kink meme! I swear, all my best writing was done under the veil of anonymity. The prompt involved Maya finding fanfiction of Phoenix and Edgeworth.

"I'm going out, don't burn the place down while I'm gone." Phoenix grabbed his overcoat and wallet, and smiled at Maya wryly. It was a jest, but with her he never could tell what trouble his legal assistant was going to get into.

Maya waved a dismissive hand. "Of course not, Nick! Why would I do something like that?"

Phoenix shook his head as he reached the door. "Who knows what goes on in that head of yours...?" he muttered as he buttoned his coat.

"I heard that!" Maya called out, sounding indignant. The lawyer laughed and opened the door.

"Sorry, sorry. I should be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't hurry back! It'll be nice not to have you lumbering around for a while, cleaning that toilet." The girl's voice was teasing.

"Bye." The spiky-haired man shut the door behind him and Maya watched him walk down the street. When he was out of sight, she let out a short giggle and sat down at the desk chair.

"Maya Fey, Attorney at Law." Spinning around a couple of times, she enjoyed the short fantasy of being an Ace Attorney like her sister and her boss. Not to mention enjoying the quiet. The spirit medium loved having her best friend around, but sometimes it was nice to have full run of the office. Sometimes it just got too tedious watching Nick scrub what was probably the cleanest toilet in Los Angeles when they didn't have a case.

When Maya tired of spinning in the chair, she stopped herself and turned her attention to the computer.

"Hey, Pearly told me that the new issue of _Oh! Cult!_ had an article about Kurain in it. I wonder if they have an online edition...? I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind if I used the computer."

Clacking away at the keys, Maya pulled up the site that she was looking for, but soon found herself bored with the articles. They were nothing that she hadn't seen before, or already knew.

"Bo-ring." Shutting the browser, she leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something else to do. There was always the filing that Nick was constantly getting after her to finish...

Or she could keep goofing off, which was infinitely more appealing.

"I wonder if Nick is famous enough to show up on an internet search!" she exclaimed as she opened the browser and went to the search engine. "I doubt he's even tried to look for himself, either. Maybe I can surprise him when he gets back if I find anything!" Maya grinned to herself as the page loaded, then with gusto typed in 'Phoenix Wright'.

A puzzled look on her face appeared when nothing came up at first but phone book entries for people in the Phoenix, Arizona area with the last name of Wright.

"Guess I need to be more specific, huh?" the spirit medium mused as she added 'defense attorney' to the search, smiling with the returns were more on topic. "There we go!"

Most of the sites pulled up were for news networks and newspapers, detailing the cases and the suspects and the outcomes. Everything Maya had heard and seen firsthand. She was going to give up the search out of boredom and move on to throwing sharpened pencils at the ceiling, when the 43rd hit caught her eye. It wasn't a news site, or a phone book site. Or even a directory of criminal defense lawyers in the LA area like the 21st hit was. Maya couldn't tell what exactly it was, but the name was certainly intriguing.

Hot Lawyer Love.

Curious, Maya found herself clicking on the link, watching the page load a site with a dark background and blinking pink letters advertising forbidden tales not heard in the courtroom. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered what exactly that was supposed to mean.

"Only one way to find out..." she muttered as she found the search section and typed Nick's name. Hesitating a moment, she finally hit the 'submit' button, and waited for whatever was to come.

The search took .00012478 seconds according to the Hot Lawyer Love search, and turned up 1384 hits containing the phrase 'Phoenix Wright'. Mayas eyes opened wide as she clicked on the first link. Nick was _really_ popular. If only she knew what she was getting herself into.

_Miles Edgeworth pushed Phoenix Wright back against the wall, his shirt torn open._

_"You've beaten me for the last time, Wright," he whispered furiously as he reached for his belt, pulling it off slowly as Phoenix watched in fear._

_"What are you doing, Edgeworth?" the frightened lawyer asked._

_"If I can't beat you in court, I can beat you here." Miles' grin sent a chill through Phoenix, and he blanched at the sight of Miles' enormous cock as the other man pushed his pants down._

_"Miles... no... it doesn't have to be like this..." Tears glistened in Phoenix's eyes..._

"WHAT? Mr. Edgeworth would never do that! And Nick would never let him!" Maya clicked the back button quickly and went to the next link. "What kind of place is this, anyway?"

_"So we meet again, Mr. Wright," Winston Payne said with a lecherous leer in his eye, one hand clutching at the bullwhip as the other tapped his forehead knowingly..._

"EWWWWW." The back button was hit rather quickly compared to the last story. "At least Mr. Edgeworth is nicer to look at!" Rubbing her eyes as if to get rid of the mental images, Maya reluctantly clicked on a link near the bottom of the page. She knew that she didn't have the fortitude to go through all 116 pages of... whatever this was, but she hoped at least this one wasn't as mentally scarring.

Phoenix reached his hand out to grab the prosecutor's and squeeze it gently, a smile on his lips.

_"I knew you would come back, Miles. Even if it's only for a short time."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Wright. I didn't come back for you." Edgeworth's hand didn't pull away from Phoenix's, though, despite his words._

_"Keep telling yourself that, hotshot." Phoenix laughed, wrapping an arm around Edgeworth's waist before the grey-eyed man could protest. "I've missed you."_

_"I... can't say that I haven't wanted to see you as well on the rare occasion that you've entered my thoughts. But not because I like you. You're... a formidable opponent."_

_Phoenix's eyes danced with laughter. "And you're a terrible liar." Looping an arm around the prosecutor's neck, the blue-eyed lawyer let his lips and tongue do the talking for him as their mouths met for a kiss. It deepened almost immediately, Edgeworth defying his indifferent attitude and reaching out to pull Phoenix closer._

_A muffled moan sounded through the room, and neither man could tell if it was theirs or their partner's. When they parted, Phoenix stole a small, tender kiss then rested his head on Edgeworth's shoulder._

_"I've missed this too." He sighed, shifting so that he could lay a kiss on the other man's cravat-clad neck._

_"I... as well," Edgeworth replied with some hesitation before drawing their mouths together for another kiss, pushing his hips forward to brush against the spiky-haired man's. They both gasped, stealing the air from each other, but the kiss never faltered..._

Maya squirmed in her chair, feeling uncomfortably turned on with the thought of Nick and Edgeworth doing something like _that_. The worst part about it was that it was _plausible_. Except for the sex part. But the _dialogue_.

...Okay, she didn't know what went on behind closed doors, so she couldn't say for sure whether or not the sex part was plausible.

In fact, maybe that's the errand that Nick had to run! A little afternoon delight with his scandalous lover! After all, he never said where he was going!

The door slammed and Phoenix dumped his dry cleaning on the couch by the reception area so that he could remove his coat.

"Maya, I'm back!" he called, dropping a bag of fast food on the desk. "I brought burgers!" Figuring she'd be happy, and pleased with himself for the idea, he hung his dry cleaning on the coat rack so that he wouldn't forget to bring it home with him the way he had the last time. It had been embarrassing being late to work because he had to stop by his office in order to change out of his sweats...

"Nick, come here! You've gotta see this!" Maya's voice from the office sounded excited, in a way that made Phoenix vaguely nervous. Nothing good ever came when she sounded like that. But he knew that he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go look; so leaving everything strewn about, he walked in and took a spot behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"...MAYA! What on earth are you looking at?"

"This is how it really is, right Nick? You can tell me!"

"I- you- WHAT?"

"Let me call Mr. Edgeworth! We can ask him!"


End file.
